


What have you done today, to make you feel proud?

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Assault, Homophobia, Homophobic Attack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is kind of a rewrite, or perhaps an add on from the excellent  Pride episode that eastenders had a few months ago, as ever I'm adding a 'What if' in regards to Ballum. I hope you enjoy this, as I am really enjoying writing fictions based on the Ballum romanceThank you for all those who read my previous two 'Ballum' related fictions





	What have you done today, to make you feel proud?

The drag queen bellowed with pride as she stood statuesque on the stage. The crowds danced expressively, it truly was a beautiful site. Walford's first pride had truly been a successful one.

Ben glanced down at this phone. A smile spread across his face as he read the text message.

_Meet me at the arches _\- it read and was surprisingly from Callum.

Glee overcame the young man as he pushed through the crowds of colourful people, decorated with many different flags and illuminescent glitter. He exited the Prince Albert and stepped into the cold night, the party continued. There were many of the Pride celebrators stumbling around the square, one of which was Karen Taylor, her hair had flopped and her makeup had all but sweated off, but she was happy. She was dancing and cheering, two gorgeous drag queens laughed beside her and tall brunette in leather attire. 

Ben didn't stop to engage in the endless array of beautiful men who lined the streets of Walford, that evening, he had his heart set on one. He could almost not contain the smile, the excitement as he hurried to the arches. 'What had changed Callum's mind?' He thought.

All of his better judgement went out of the window as he found himself at the door of the darkened arches. The door was unlocked and ajar. He didn't stop to think how strange this was, instead he bombarded in.

Later on, it occurred to him that it was against his better judgement to ignore these peculiarities. But at the time, it didn't matter. He was in love, the man he loved wanted him. Or so he thought. 

As he entered the dark arches, he called out

"What is this? Some kinky game?" he chuckled.

"Callum? Is that you?" he noticed a shadow in the corner of the room.

"Stay away from my brother" Stuart stepped out of the shadows and stood over Ben.

"I'm flattered but you ain't my type mate, you look too much like my father" Ben laughed, he had a habit of winding people up, of putting himself in physical danger. Stuart grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face. His nose cracked as he hit the concrete, a splash of blood flew out of his mouth.

"Ow, that hurt" Ben spat blood out and tried to get up. Stuart kicked him and he fell on his stomach, he grabbed Ben by the collar, once more and said

"Now do you get my point?" 

"I smell queer" Ben smiled, he kept winding Stuart up, it was of his nature to aggravate a situation. 

Stuart smacked Ben's face against the floor until he was unconscious 

"You disgust me" he spat as he walked out of the arches and pulled the door closed.

Ben lay unconscious in a pool of blood. The crowds of LGBTQ+ people lined the streets in celebration of equality and tolerance, as Ben lay on the cold concrete. 

As Stuart left the arches, he saw Callum who was walking to the flat. 

"You OK? You seen my phone?" Callum asked as he noticed Stuart was nervous, and out of breath. He was shaking and Callum noticed immediately. 

Callum looked down at Stuart's hand, noticing the swollen knuckles. 

"What have you done?" he demanded, angrily, he was anxious and afraid. 

"I'm just lookin out for ya" Stuart smiled and Callum was furious. 

"Where is he?" he asked

"Your phone will show up, come on, come home?" Stuart grabbed Callum's arm and Callum yanked it away. 

"Don't be like that, you don't want to be out here with all these freaks, do ya?" Callum stormed off, ignoring Stuart's homophobic remark. 

He rushed to the arches and found the door unlocked. 

As Callum walked in, he trod carefully. 

"Ben? Ben?" he called out, but no response. He slipped on something and realised it was blood. He turned on the light and saw Ben laying unconscious, his face swollen. 

"Ben? Can you hear me?" Callum crouched beside him and tapped him lightly, he then slapped his face to try and wake him up. 

He couldn't call the police, as much as he loathed his brother, he knew he couldn't put him back inside. He reached for Ben and propped him up beside a car. 

"Can you hear me?" Callum had tears in his eyes, although it wasn't life threatening, he couldn't bare to see Ben in this way. Eventually Ben groaned and coughed. 

"I saw your brother, this evening" he muttered as he clutched his ribs,

"Didn't say too much" he laughed. 

"Are you ok, do you need an ambulance?" Callum asked, as Ben's vision was hazy. His eyes blood shot.

"Naaah" he said, as he blinked to get his vision back. He tried to stand but was wobbly and nearly fell. Callum grabbed him by the waist to save him

"I'll walk it off" Ben said

Callum held him, he was afraid. 

"What if you have concussion?" he said. 

"I'll be OK" Ben sat down on the ground and Callum beside him

"Messy, ain't he? Your brother?" he noticed the blood. 

Callum didn't respond, he instead just sat at his side for a while. His sense of anxiety receded as Ben became more aware and awake. 


End file.
